Misread Circumstances
by Mirai Shiranui
Summary: Ryuichi buys Shuichi a gold bracelet and Yuki gets jealous. What does it really mean?
1. The Bracelet

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG13 for Bad Language, Shounen ai and implied Yaoi.  
  
Pairings: Yuki x Shuichi  
  
Disclaimer: I forget who they belong to exactly, but needless to say, it's not me.  
  
Notes: I should really be finishing my Gundam Wing fic, but I'm stuck, so I'm doing this instead.  
  
  
  
Misread Circumstances  
  
  
"Tadaima!"  
Yuki groaned and put out his cigarette in the ashtray next to his computer. He thought he'd have at least another hour's peace before the brat got home.  
"Yuki?"  
Yuki tried to keep as quiet as possible. Maybe Shuichi would give up looking for him and watch TV instead. He could deal with the incessant giggling and blaring of the TV better than he could deal with that baka hanging off him.  
"YUKI?!"  
He sighed and turned his chair to face the door, waiting for Shuichi to pounce on him.  
Sure enough the pink haired ball of energy sped into the room and squealed when he saw his lover Yuki barely had time to brace himself as Shuichi leapt at him, jumping into his lap and cuddling close.  
"I missed you so much Yuki!"  
"What are you doing home?"  
Shuichi ignored the fact he'd said something and continued babbling, "We had the best session today! Even K was pleased! Guess who was hanging around! Ryuichi! Isn't that great? We sang together too! I love singing with Ryuichi, it's so much fun!"  
"I was hoping that I'd get my extra hour of quiet with you gone," Yuki sighed but made no attempt to push Shuichi from his lap.  
"Yuki! K said we could go early since Ryuichi interrupted," Shuichi laughed, "I don't think he interrupted at all!"  
"Hn," was the only reply Yuki gave, reaching for another cigarette from the quickly dwindling packet.  
"Yuki shouldn't be smoking!" Shuichi whined and took the cigarette before Yuki could put it to his lips.  
"Hey!" Yuki growled, "Give that back, brat."  
Shuichi smiled sweetly and snagged the rest of the packet as well, shoving it into his pocket, "You can have one after dinner. It smells terrible in here Yuki!"  
"Then get out."  
Shuichi just smiled at him again, "I'll go make dinner! Can we watch TV together later? That'll be nice!"  
The vocalist stood up and skipped from the room, muttering to himself about something.  
Yuki pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Why did he put up with that idiot?  
  
  
After a moment of almost blissful silence, Yuki wondered what had happened. Shuichi was never this quiet.  
Deciding he'd better find out if the idiot had killed himself, Yuki got up and stalked into the living room. That's where he saw Shuichi glued to the TV.  
He was just about to ask what he was doing and why he wasn't making dinner when he saw a flash of gold from around Shuichi's wrist.  
He narrowed his eyes and saw a thin band of gold around the vocalist's wrist. Shuichi was idly toying with the piece of jewelry as he watched the TV with rapt fascination.  
Yuki walked over and tugged Shuichi to his feet. The pink haired boy gave a squeak of protest before looking up at Yuki with surprised eyes.  
Yuki pulled Shuichi's wrist closer so he could see the offending piece of jewelry.  
"What's this?"  
Shuichi's eyes lit up and he stared at the bracelet adoringly, "Isn't it great!"  
"Where did you get it?"  
"Ryuichi got it for me!"  
"Sakuma-san got this for you?"  
Shuichi nodded brightly.  
Yuki narrowed his eyes again and ran his fingers along the gold of the bracelet. He dropped Shuichi's wrist and sat down on the couch with a scowl on his face.  
Shuichi looked at the bracelet then back at Yuki. He crawled onto the couch and up to Yuki's side, smiling sweetly at the author.  
"What?" Yuki growled, not looking at Shuichi.  
"Are you mad?" Shuichi whispered. Yuki glanced at him from the corner of his eye then stared at the TV again.  
Shuichi looked at the bracelet again before fiddling with the clasp. Finally it came free and he set it aside.  
"Yuki..." Shuichi purred and crawled into his lover's lap, "I took it off. I won't wear it if you don't like it."  
Yuki glanced at the thin loop of gold resting aside. He brushed it further away before wrapping his arms around Shuichi and pulling him closer.  
"I'm not feeling very hungry," he whispered into Shuichi's ear, "Well...not for dinner anyhow. How about I have dessert first?"  
Shuichi blushed red as Yuki picked him up and carried him towards the bedroom.  
  
  
Shuichi slowly slipped from the bed, trying to be extra careful not to wake Yuki. Finally satisfied that the author was oblivious to his absence, he hurried out of the room. Not wanting to turn the light on, he crawled over to the couch, his hands searching for the discarded bracelet. Finally he found the gold piece of jewelry and smiled to himself. He had the most wonderful idea! 


	2. The Plan

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG. Some Shounen ai, that's it.  
  
Pairings: Yuki x Shuichi, Ryuichi x Shuichi?  
  
Disclaimer: Also known as they do not belong to me.  
  
Notes: It's short, it's stupid, and it's my first Gravitation fic!  
  
  
Misread Circumstances  
  
  
"Ryuichi!" Shuichi called. Ryuichi spotted him and bounded over.  
Shuichi smiled and dragged Ryuichi into an empty room.  
"What is it Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked sweetly. Shuichi giggled.  
"Guess what!"  
"Ooo Shuichi has a secret Kumagarou!" Ryuichi cried and held up the pink bunny to Shuichi.  
"You can't tell anyone okay? Promise?"  
"We promise."  
"Good. I went home last night and Yuki saw the bracelet you got me."  
"Did he like it? Ryuichi picked it out all by himself," Kumagarou said excitedly.  
"Well...ummm...that's not the point! But I have the best idea but you have to help me."  
Ryuichi giggled, "We get to be part of Shu-chan's secret Kumagarou!"  
Shuichi touched the bracelet around his wrist lightly, "You have to pretend you like me Ryuichi."  
"But I do like you!"  
"No...not like that. You have to pretend to _like_ me."  
Ryuichi looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face before slowly beginning to smile, "Shu-chan! That's mean!" he laughed, "But I like it. What do I have to do?"  
Shuichi backed away slightly from the slightly scary look Ryuichi was giving him.  
"Umm...well..."  
"Don't worry! I have it _all_ figured out. You want to make Yuki jealous so that he shows you he loves you. I know just what to do!"  
"Yes! That's exactly right! You're so smart Sakuma-san!"  
Ryuichi beamed proudly and grabbed Shuichi's hand, dragging him to his feet.  
"C'mon. We can start now. Let's go back to your place. You can change and we'll go to lunch at a really fancy restaurant. I'll leave Kumagarou with Tohma, he won't mind!"  
  
  
"Just go in and change. Don't say anything except that you are going out with me okay?"  
"But Ryuichi..."  
"Go on Shu-chan! It'll be okay. It's for Yuki's own good."  
"I suppose..."  
"Go on! Wear something nice too, k? Try look happy too!"  
With a swift shove, Shuichi was closer to the door of Yuki's apartment. He fiddled with his keys for a moment before unlocking the door. He glanced back at Ryuichi, who was leaning against the wall with a cool air or sophistication surrounding him. It was times like these Shuichi had to remind himself how hyperactive and kawaii Sakuma-san generally was.  
Shuichi bit back the words that were trying to erupt from his mouth, mainly 'Yuki!'  
He hurried into the room and found himself something to wear. Ryuichi said nice, what did nice mean though? He only had preforming nice.  
There was a slight cough from the doorway and Shuichi spun around. Yuki glared at him, cigarette in one hand and one of those imported beers in the other.  
"What are you doing back so early?"  
Shuichi stared at Yuki for a moment before spinning back around, facing away from him. He had to resist the urge to throw himself at the author, he just had to! Otherwise, the plan would be ruined.  
"I---I um...I'm going to lunch with Ryuichi. I needed to get changed."  
Yuki said nothing for a moment and everything was uncomfortably silent. Shuichi gave a startled jump when Yuki spun him around. Had he been paying that little attention? No...Yuki was just really quiet!  
Shuichi felt his knees beginning to give way as he stared up into those piercing amber eyes. He glanced away, desperately searching for the power to go through with this.  
Yuki's hand shifted from his shoulder to his face. He tipped Shuichi's head up and kissed him. Shuichi shuddered; Yuki knew how to get to him. He tried his very best to stay almost unresponsive, thought it didn't work very well. Yuki pulled away slowly, running his thumb over Shuichi's lips before turning and leaving the room again.  
Shuichi let out a wistful sigh before continuing to get ready for lunch with Ryuichi.  
  
  
"What took you so long?!" Ryuichi asked, pouncing on Shuichi as he exited the apartment.  
"Ryuichi! It was so hard!" Shuichi cried as he glomped onto his friend.  
Ryuichi just smiled and patted Shuichi's back, "I know, I know."  
Shuichi stared up at Ryuichi through long lashed eyes. Ryuichi smiled at him warmly before dragging him towards the elevator.  
"Let's go. I promise you'll have a good time! Yuki will be so jealous." 


	3. Jealousy

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG. Some Shounen ai, that's it.  
  
Pairings: Ryuichi x Shuichi  
  
Disclaimer: Didn't I discuss this in the other chapters? ^.^;  
  
Notes: I haven't seen the series before, so just try and ignore any discrepancies okay? I'm sorry ^.^;  
  
  
Misread Circumstances  
  
  
Despite how the morning started, Shuichi found himself having a great time with Ryuichi. They went to lunch at some really fancy restaurant, and then they were sort of mobbed by the staff for autographs and pictures. Neither of them minded though, used to being in the limelight by now.  
They'd left after one of the waitresses passed out with excitement.  
Somehow they'd ended up in the park, looking rather silly in their good clothes. Ryuichi felt completely at ease and had to tell Shuichi to stop looking around like he robbed a bank.  
Shuichi sighed and looked around, trying to not look guilty. He felt guilty though. He should be here with Yuki...even if Yuki would never go to the park with him.  
He clenched his fists, why shouldn't he be having some fun for a change? He was always working or being yelled at. Sakuma-san was so nice to him, he didn't expect anything.  
"Ryu---"  
"Shhh...look at the birds in the tree!" Ryuichi whispered, pointing up to the tree above them. He smiled brightly as they preened themselves in the warm sunlight.  
"They look so happy," Ryuichi continued. Shuichi stared at him for a moment then looked at the bracelet around his wrist.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
Ryuichi dragged his attention away from the birds for a moment and looked at Shuichi, "Sure! You can ask me anything you want, I don't mind."  
Shuichi blushed and didn't meet Ryuichi's gaze.  
"Why did you buy this for me?"  
"Because, Shu-chan is my friend and I like buying things for my friends."  
"Oh...that's it?"  
"Do I need another reason? I can try come up with one if you'd like..."  
"No, no...it's okay. No one's done anything like that before though...not to me."  
Ryuichi smiled and grabbed Shuichi's hand, pulling him up from the park bench.  
"Where are we going?" Shuichi cried as he was dragged along the path.  
"You'll see!" was the only reply Ryuichi was willing to give.  
  
  
"You stand here and don't go anywhere okay?" Ryuichi asked. Shuichi stared at him, nodding quickly.  
Ryuichi beamed and ran into the shop they stood in front of.  
Shuichi sighed and shuffled his feet, trying to fight back the urge to follow Ryuichi. Sometimes Ryuichi really worried him. This was one of those times.  
A moment later Ryuichi ran back out and grabbed his hand, dragging him inside before he could protest.  
"Ryuichi...what are we doing here?" Shuichi asked, looking around the store. He'd never been in a jewellery store like this before.  
"Because Shu-chan looks good in jewellery and you don't wear enough."  
"But...but..."  
"Shh. You make so much noise sometimes," Ryuichi giggled and squeezed his hand comfortingly.  
Shuichi clamped his mouth shut, the blush spreading on his cheeks almost matching his hair color.  
"Come look at what I found. It's so pretty." Ryuichi said and dragged Shuichi over to one of the glass cabinets.  
"Look," he said and pointed to the object he'd chosen. It was a gold chain with an 'S' hanging from it.  
"I think Shu-chan would look so nice."  
"But...but..."  
Ryuichi turned to him, taking his other hand as well, "No but's. I like buying things for you. Shu-chan is fun to spoil."  
Shuichi found himself blushing again. Only a while ago this would have been something he wouldn't have ever imagined. Ryuichi was his idol, practically his God. Now that God was buying him things? He felt like letting out a fan-girly squeal.  
Ryuichi smiled at him before releasing his hands and skipping away to get the sales attendant.  
Shuichi felt himself growing awfully warm. He was doing this to make Yuki jealous right? Nothing more...  
  
  
"Yuki! I'm home!" Shuichi called. No response but that was expected.  
His hand went to the pendant around his neck. It had been awfully expensive and he practically pleaded with Ryuichi not to buy it. He'd just laughed though and said he had nothing else he wanted to do with his money, and he liked to spoil his friends.  
Shuichi sighed and hurried into the kitchen to start making dinner.  
"You were out all day with Sakuma-san then?"  
Shuichi looked up, startled by Yuki's sudden appearance. He nodded dumbly, fidgeting with the apron in his hands.  
Yuki stared at him before walking closer, peering down at the pendant with narrowed eyes.  
"Another gift?" he asked coldly.  
Shuichi nodded again, feeling himself crumble under Yuki's harsh scrutiny.  
Yuki didn't say anything else, instead only pushing past him to get another beer.  
Shuichi watched him leave the room again before leaning against the wall. His eyes welled with tears and his hand shot up to hold the pendant.   
Was Yuki jealous or wasn't this working at all? Was there any point? He'd had a good time with Sakuma-san though...a really good time. Why shouldn't he go spend a day with his friend? He was allowed...even Yuki wasn't going to tell him otherwise. 


	4. Breakfast Disaster

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG. Only for a little bit of Bad Language.  
  
Pairings: Yuki x Shuichi, Ryuichi x Shuichi   
  
Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers. From now one, just read the previous chapters and you should get the idea ^.~  
  
Notes: English isn't my first language...gibberish is. Grammar is not my strong suit and this isn't Beta'd. This chapter was also longer than the others. I think I'm becoming attached to my little side project.  
  
  
Misread Circumstances  
  
  
Shuichi jumped as he heard a knock on the door. He shifted on the couch, kicking the covers aside and racing to the door still rubbing his eyes. He hadn't dared try sleep with Yuki last night. He'd looked so mad...  
Shuichi ran a hand through his messy hair and opened the door. Ryuichi smiled and leapt at him, knocking them both to the floor.  
"Shu-chan! Good morning!"  
"W-what are you doing here? What's the time?"  
"Eight, it's not too early is it? I want to take you for breakfast."  
"But...I have to make Yuki breakfast..."  
"I'm sure he's capable of making his own breakfast for a change. Go get dressed okay? You look cute like that but I don't know if you want to go to breakfast without proper clothes on..."  
Shuichi's eyes went wide and he felt very naked in his tank top and shorts all of a sudden.  
"I'll...be quick. Please sit down Sakuma-san."  
Ryuichi smiled and waved him away into the other room before finding himself a spot to sit.  
  
  
"What's with the noise brat?" Yuki asked, sitting up in his bed.  
Shuichi tried to think of something to say, but couldn't think of anything more intelligent than babbles.  
"Did I hear Sakuma-san out there? What's the hell is he doing here so early?"  
"He's...He's..."  
"Out with it!"  
"He's taking me for breakfast!" Shuichi cried, covering his face with his hand. Yuki frowned when he saw the gold bracelet still around his wrist.  
There was a knock on the bedroom door and Yuki looked over.  
"Shuichi? What's wrong?!" Ryuichi called from outside the door.  
"Just get out. I don't care if you go out. Maybe I can have something decent for breakfast if I make it myself."  
Shuichi grabbed his things with a sob and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He promptly threw himself into Ryuichi's arms and started to cry.  
"Shu-chan, what's wrong?!" Ryuichi asked, rubbing his back gently.  
"N-nothing..."  
"Silly Shu-chan. You get dressed and we'll go, okay?"  
Shuichi nodded and pulled away from Ryuichi, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Ryuichi smiled at him warmly and put a hand on his shoulder, "Shu-chan shouldn't cry. No one should make you cry."  
Shuichi nodded again and Ryuichi turned his back.  
"Promise I won't look. You get changed."  
Shuichi was about to protest and go to change in another room but Ryuichi didn't look very patient today. He quickly dressed and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to look a little more respectable.  
"Okay..." Shuichi said after a moment, "Just let me get my blankets..."  
"Nuh-uh! Let's go!"  
"But-"  
Ryuichi grabbed his hand and pulled him from the apartment.  
  
  
Yuki looked at the couch with a frown. Usually by the time he woke up Shuichi had everything cleaned up and breakfast made. Damn Sakuma-san, who exactly did he think he was? Shuichi belonged here.  
Yuki was a little surprised at his own jealousy and reached for his packet of cigarettes with shaky hands. Why the hell should he care what that idiot was doing? It wasn't like he was incapable of making his own breakfast or anything...  
He lit his cigarette with a scowl, knowing he shouldn't be smoking before breakfast. He could almost imagine Shuichi complaining...  
Yuki growled and went to make himself something to eat.  
  
  
"Eat Shu-chan! It'll get cold!"  
Shuichi smiled weakly. Ryuichi, having been in America for so long, was used to eating this much for breakfast. He however, was not.  
Shuichi fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. He really should be making Yuki breakfast, not out with Sakuma-san. He shouldn't be here...  
"Is there something wrong?"  
Shuichi looked up and found Ryuichi smiling at him.  
"N-no...nothing's wrong."  
"You should eat some more then. Just a little. You're so skinny. Yuki does not look after you properly."  
Shuichi nodded and continued to eat. It made him a little nervous though that Ryuichi kept looking at him like that.  
"Does he hurt you?"  
Shuichi choked on his food. What? Where did that come from?  
"Oh Shu-chan! Are you all right? I'm sorry!" Ryuichi asked, handing him a glass of water. Shuichi nodded as he slowly regained his breath.  
Ryuichi was still looking at him thought, his eyes full of worry.  
"Of course he doesn't! How could you think that?"  
"I'm sorry...it's just...you're always crying."  
Shuichi looked down at his plate. He cried because Yuki was mean to him...but Yuki would never hurt him. Not intentionally...  
"He's so mean to you Shuichi..."  
"But it's always my fault. I always break things...or annoy him...or-or-"  
Tears began to well up in Shuichi's eyes and Ryuichi panicked, rushing to his friend's side to hug him.  
"I'm sorry! I don't mean to make you cry!"  
"It's...not your fault."  
Ryuichi smoothed Shuichi's hair gently, "C'mon. We can go to my place okay? We'll watch some TV. That'll make Shu-chan feel better, ne?"  
Before Shuichi could say anything, he was pulled to his feet and towards the counter. Ryuichi paid and pulled him out of the café.  
"Ryuichi..."   
"Hm?"  
"Why are you so nice to me?" Shuichi asked quietly.  
"Because, you are my friend."  
"But---"  
"Shu-chan asks too many questions. I like you and you are my friend. That's why I'm nice to you."  
Ryuichi stopped and turned to face Shuichi, smiling warmly, "I don't want to see you hurt."  
"But I-"  
Shuichi squeaked in surprise as he was pulled into a tight hug.  
"No one is going to hurt my Shu-chan." Ryuichi said finally.  
  
  
Ryuichi looked up as someone knocked on his door. Not wanting to disturb Shuichi who was sleeping against him, he called out that it was open.  
Tohma looked into the apartment before walking in and shutting the door behind him.  
"You never came to get this," Tohma said, setting the pink rabbit down on the coffee table.  
"Kumagarou!" Ryuichi smiled and reached for the pink bunny. It was a little out of his reach though and moving would have disturbed Shuichi, so he left it where it was.  
Tohma looked at him curiously, and then looked at Shuichi. Finally he gave Ryuichi a puzzled look.  
"I see you found something more interesting to hold," Tohma whispered.   
Ryuichi glared at him, "He was tired and upset."  
Tohma gave him an all knowing smile and a short nod.  
"What are you doing here anyhow? You didn't just come to deliver Kumagarou."  
"No, I didn't. I am wondering what you are doing with Shuichi."  
"Secret. Can't tell, not even you."  
Tohma shrugged, "You had better not be interfering in anyone's lives."  
Ryuichi glared at him, "Like you could say anything about that."  
Tohma was slightly taken aback. No one saw much of that side of Ryuichi, but when you did, it was not easy to forget it.  
"Fine. I will see you tomorrow then."  
With that, Tohma left, shutting the door a little too roughly as he did.  
"Hmm...who was that Ryuichi?" Shuichi asked, rubbing his eyes.  
"Oh! Tohma woke you! I'm sorry Shu-chan."  
"Did I really fall asleep? How embarrassing..."  
Ryuichi smiled fondly at him and slipped an arm around Shuichi's shoulders, pulling him close again, "I don't mind! Tohma just came over to drop off Kumagarou. You can sleep."  
Shuichi blushed brighter than the color of his own hair as he snuggled closer to Ryuichi. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night, worrying about if Yuki was mad or not. Sakuma-san was so nice to him, letting him sleep like this, taking him for breakfast...buying him things...  
Slowly Shuichi drifted back to sleep letting Ryuichi run his fingers through his hair gently. 


	5. The Sleepover Part A

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com

Rating: PG 13+

Pairings: Yuki x Shuichi, Ryuichi x Shuichi 

Notes: Isn't it funny how something that was meant to be silly and stupid, gets more reviews than things I actually work hard on? ^.^; Please give me more reviews! I crave them! *falls over and twitches*

Misread Circumstances

Shuichi slowly opened his eyes, blinking against the dim light filtering into the room.

"Shu-chan is awake!" Kumagarou said excitedly and Shuichi found himself being smothered by the pink rabbit.

Ryuichi smiled brightly and pulled Kumagarou away, "Bad Kumagarou! You have to be careful with Shu-chan."

Shuichi sat up and rubbed his head, "What…what am I doing here?"

"You don't remember?" Ryuichi asked, peering at him.

"Umm…I fell asleep. What's the time?!"

"Don't you worry Shu-chan. You can stay here for as long as you like. Dinner's almost ready."

"What—dinner? But I have to make Yuki dinner!"

Shuichi tried to stand but was shoved back into place by Ryuichi, "Shu-chan is our welcome guest. You don't have to worry about Yuki-san. He is not a baby and can make himself dinner."

"But I—"

Ryuichi smiled warmly and sat down on the couch next to Shuichi. Kumagarou hopped onto his lap, ears flopping around happily.

"You can do anything you like while you're here."

"Ryuichi…I should be with Yuki."

"Yuki-san does not appreciate you Shu-chan. I do though. You can stay here."

"But Saku—"

"Shh. You watch TV and I'll get dinner. You need a break."

Ryuichi bounded away towards the kitchen and Shuichi was left to stare at Kumagarou, who was keeping a watchful black eye on him. 

Shuichi sighed and picked up the stuffed bunny, sinking lower into the couch. Yuki was going to be so mad…

Yuki stared towards the door from where he stood. Where _was Shuichi? It was 7 o'clock and still no sign of the idiot. The pound probably picked him up thinking he was a stray._

Yuki smirked to himself. At least he wouldn't be possibly killed by anything Shuichi made for dinner. Though he was getting hungry…

Yuki snarled and sat down, reaching for his cigarettes, which were all but gone.

Shuichi should be home. God only knows what happened to him.

Yuki flicked on the TV, deciding it was much too quiet. After a moment he found himself fidgeting. Dammit! Shuichi should be home!

Unable to contain himself any longer he got up to phone Tohma. If anyone would know where Shuichi was, it was probably him.

"I'm sorry it's not much. Kumagarou and I always eat noodles though."

Shuichi shook his head, "Its fine. Thank you," he said with a small smile. It was nice to have something to eat that he didn't make himself.

"You eat Shu-chan. You don't look very well. I think you might be getting a cold! That would be bad. I won't be able to sing with you if your throat is all sore."

"I'm okay. I'm just worried about Yuki…"

"You're silly. Yuki-san will be fine until you get back. You won't make him very jealous if you are worrying about him," Ryuichi replied before starting his dinner.

Shuichi bit his lower lip in thought, suddenly feeling very sick. Yuki would be so mad that he didn't come home. Wouldn't he? Maybe he hadn't even noticed he was gone still? Maybe Yuki just didn't care he was gone…

"Sakuma-san…"

"Ryuichi."

"Wha?"

"You don't have to call me Sakuma-san when you want to ask me something. Just Ryuichi."

Shuichi blushed and looked away, "I just wanted to ask if…if it…I—"

"You can ask."

"IfIcouldstayheretonight…" Shuichi blurted out.

"Like a sleepover! Hear that Kumagarou?! Of course you can Shu-chan! It'll be so much fun!"

Shuichi blushed again. He didn't feel like going home tonight, not even to see Yuki. Yuki didn't care where he was. He was probably glad he was gone.

Shuichi sniffed back his tears, trying not to let Ryuichi know he was crying. But the older man was a lot more observant than Shuichi gave him credit for and looked up.

"You are thinking about Yuki-san again. He does not know how lucky he is to have you. I would not treat you so badly."

Shuichi, being ever observant, burst into tears.

Ryuichi jumped in surprise before leaping to his feet and hurrying over to Shuichi. 

"Please don't cry Shuichi!" Ryuichi pleaded and sat down next to him.

Shuichi covered his face with his hands, "I'm sorry!"

"No, no! It's okay! Kumagarou and I don't mind if you _want to cry. But you shouldn't be sad."_

Shuichi sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, "Yuki…he…he…"

Before Ryuichi could brace himself, Shuichi flew at him, hugging him tightly.

Ryuichi smiled and wrapped his arms around Shuichi, "Its okay. Don't be sad. Yuki-san is mean but you shouldn't worry about anything he says or does."

"But I do! I love Yuki!"

Ryuichi frowned, "Then he's a big, big, mean, jerk. You love him and he doesn't care."

"But sometimes I just know he needs me! He might not act like it or say very nice things to me but I know he cares…"

"Shu-chan should get some rest. You're all worked up now. You can borrow my pajama's okay?"

Shuichi nodded and let go of Ryuichi, "I'm not very much fun to have around…"

"Of course you are! Kumagarou loves having you here. You're lots of fun. Don't you worry Shu-chan."

"You're worried about Shuichi?" Tohma asked.

"Don't start with me."

Tohma smirked and sat down across from Yuki.

"Mika was quite upset I was going out this late. Especially since I'd just gotten home…"

Yuki stared at him taking an impatient drag from his cigarette. Unfortunately it was the very last in the packet.

"All right. I'll tell you where he is, but I'm going with you."

"What for?"

"Because I don't want you killing Sakuma-san."

Yuki growled and jumped to his feet.

"Obviously I hit a nerve then?"

"Let's just go. I'm getting Shuichi and taking him home."

"And if he doesn't want to go?"

"He'll go."

"Ryuichi…I'll sleep on the couch…its okay."

"Course it's not okay. Now lie down and get some rest. Don't make Kumagarou angry."

Shuichi smiled at the pink bunny was shoved into his arms. He hugged it tight before lying back on the comfortable bed. Surprising enough, Ryuichi's apartment was nothing like he'd expected. It was…boring. The lack of anything remotely interesting or individual was amazing, considering what an exciting person Sakuma-san was.

Ryuichi jumped onto the large bed next to Shuichi, smiling warmly, "Good Shu-chan. You need to take better care of yourself. More sleep, more to eat and less work."

"But I like working!" Shuichi said, moving to sit up again. Ryuichi planted his hand on Shuichi's chest and pushed him back before shaking his finger at him.

"I know but you'll get sick. Kumagarou and I will take good care of you, we promise."

Shuichi nodded and looked at Kumagarou before holding the bunny out for Ryuichi to take back.

Ryuichi only smiled and took the toy, putting it on the nightstand, "He snores." 

Shuichi smiled before breaking into a laugh, imagining a stuffed animal snoring so loud it would bother Ryuichi.

Ryuichi was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

He frowned and looked over his shoulder, "I wonder who that could be so late. It better not be Tohma again."

He looked at Shuichi again and smiled, "You stay right here and don't move. Get some rest. There's nothing to worry about, right Shu-chan?"

"But—"

Ryuichi patted Shuichi's pink hair fondly before kissing him on the forehead, "Sleep."

Shuichi blushed red and nodded, watching Ryuichi leave the room before snuggling into the pillows.

Ryuichi pulled open the door and jumped back when he saw Yuki glaring at him.

"Sorry to disturb you again," Tohma said with a smile. Ryuichi looked at him, and then slowly moved his eyes back to Yuki.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb with me Sakuma-san."

Ryuichi didn't allow them into the apartment, instead joining them outside and shutting the door behind him.

"Shuichi, ne? He's asleep. I guess I wore him out," Ryuichi said with a grin.

Tohma cringed, imaging what Yuki would say to that.

"You had---go get him. I'm taking him home."

Ryuichi smirked, "Yuki-san is jealous."

"Sakuma-san…" Tohma started but Yuki held up his hand.

"Fine. Let's go Tohma."

"What—we just—"

"Let's go!" Yuki growled and turned around, stalking away.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Tohma sighed before hurrying after Yuki.

Ryuichi smiled and leant against the door, watching to make sure they left before hurrying back inside.


	6. The Sleepover Part B

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com

Rating: PG 13+

Pairings: Yuki x Shuichi, Ryuichi x Shuichi 

Notes: Part B. It didn't deserve to be a whole chapter by itself because it's so short but putting it with the previous chapter would be wrong.

Misread Circumstances

"I _really hope he didn't mean what I thought he meant!" Yuki growled._

"Come on Eiri-kun. You know that Shindou-san would never do that."

"There's something wrong. I know it."

Tohma sighed, "Sakuma-san and Shindou-san are friends. Of course they would spend time together."

"Did you know that he's been buying Shuichi jewelry?"

Tohma clamped his mouth shut before he could say anything. He hadn't known that. What on Earth was Ryuichi playing at? 

Tohma looked at Yuki quickly. The author was rummaging through his pockets angrily, trying to find a cigarette.

Yuki growled when he came up with nothing, "We're going to the store," he said angrily and Tohma didn't question him.

Shuichi twitched as he felt something touch his ear. He didn't want to move though, it was so comfortable here. He didn't want to wake up completely and just hoped whatever it was, would go away.

"Shu-chan…" someone whispered.

Shuichi groaned and tried to pull a pillow over his head, however he was stopped.

"Time to wake up. It's getting late Shu-chan."

Shuichi's brain slowly began to wake, though his body was still protesting. Yuki wouldn't call him Shu-chan, Baka perhaps, but not Shu-chan.

Slowly his body responded and his eyes fluttered open. He squealed in protest as the sunlight shone right into his eyes and again he reached for the pillow.

"No wonder you are always late. All right, you can stay longer. Kumagarou doesn't like to sleep this late but I do!"

Shuichi rolled over and came face to face with Ryuichi. He jumped back but instead of just moving away, he slipped off the edge of the bed, dragging the covers with him.

Ryuichi crawled to the edge of the bed and looked over, smiling brightly, "Silly, silly Shu-chan. You fell off the bed!"

"Owww…" Shuichi complained. Ryuichi slipped off the bed to sit next to him, crawling as close as he could.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes full of worry.

"Yeah…it just hurts a bit…I'm always falling over."

Ryuichi smiled, "That's okay. I think it's cute. You can sleep more if you want and I'll make breakfast! Kumagarou will help too!"

Shuichi's eyes went wide, "Wait…you think I'm cute?"

Ryuichi grinned, "Shu-chan is very cute!" he said then leant closer, "Except on stage, then Shu-chan is sexy," he whispered before jumping to his feet and bounding towards the door.

"I'm with Yuki…" Shuichi said and Ryuichi looked over his shoulder.

"Ryuichi knows," he smiled before leaving the room.


	7. Misunderstandings

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com

Rating: PG 13+

Pairings: Yuki x Shuichi, Ryuichi x Shuichi 

Notes: Hmm…Shuichi and Yuki angst mostly. Yuki being a bastard (is he ever any different?) a lot. Shuichi crying…sounds almost like your normal Gravitation episode.

Misread Circumstances

Shuichi leant against the bathroom door for a moment before sinking to his knees. What was happening? Why to him? Why _now?_

Ryuichi Sakuma, vocalist of Nittle Grasper, had just said that not only did he think he was cute, but sexy too.

Shuichi covered his face with his hand. He was with Yuki. He _loved Yuki. This was a bad plan from the start._

Shuichi took a deep breath, trying to hold back the flow of tears he knew would come any moment now. If he quit his plan now things would always be awkward with Sakuma-san and Yuki would never treat him any differently.

But if he stayed…

"Shu-chan! Breakfast is almost ready…hey where'd you go? Oh…okay. Kumagarou and I will wait!"

Shuichi quickly got changed into the previous day's clothes. He looked at the pajama's Ryuichi had lent him before folding them neatly and leaving them to the side. He had to go. He had to go back to Yuki, just for a little while.

He slipped from the bathroom and met Ryuichi in the other room.

"I…have to go."

"Shu-chan isn't hungry?" Ryuichi asked.

"No. Not really. Sorry…thank you for letting me stay here."

Ryuichi stood and walked closer, "Thank you," He whispered, leaning in and gently kissing Shuichi's cheek, "for keeping me company."

Shuichi's hand went to his cheek and he blushed red, "I have to go!" he cried and ran from the apartment.

Ryuichi sat back down and put his head in his hands. He'd scared Shuichi…why else would he have run off like that?

He'd have to wait to apologize now. That was so stupid.

"Ryuichi…you idiot," he told himself and banged his head against the table with a sigh.

Shuichi stumbled into the apartment and slammed the door behind him. He stopped and leant against the wall, trying to catch his breath. Shuichi moved from against the wall, intent on finding Yuki, only to run right into him.

"Yuki…" Shuichi stammered, looking up at his blonde lover.

"Surprised you came home," Yuki said before pushing Shuichi against the wall again, kissing him roughly.

Shuichi's eyes went wide as he felt Yuki's hands tighten on his arms. After a moment it was becoming unbearable and Shuichi turned away.

"Yuki…Yuki you're hurting me…"

Yuki pulled back and stared at him for a moment before turning away and heading back to his office, "I suppose Sakuma-san doesn't hurt you like that then?"

Shuichi froze, unable to think of anything to say. 

"W-what?" he managed out finally. 

Yuki stopped and reached for his cigarette's, putting one in his mouth and lighting it.

"Does Sakuma-san have a more comfortable bed than I do?" Yuki asked. The meaning however, was not lost on Shuichi.

"Y-you…think I slept with Sakuma-san?" Shuichi asked quietly.

"You were out all night." Yuki replied. He was not about to tell Shuichi that he came looking for him or about what Sakuma-san had said.

"Yuki! I didn't! I swear!"

"Leave it," Yuki said, closing the door behind him.

Shuichi ran over to the door and pounded on it a couple times.

"Yuki! You've got it all wrong!"

Yuki flicked his laptop open, ignoring the pounding on the door and the yelling accompanying it. Damn Sakuma-san. He should've stopped it earlier. Shuichi was _his._

Yuki shook his head with a small laugh. That pink haired idiot really had worked his way into his life. He should be glad Sakuma-san was willing to take him away. But no one took something that belonged to him, famous singer or not.

Yuki tensed when he heard crying from outside the door. Perhaps he was jumping to conclusions…

Sakuma-san was an idiot, he could've meant that he and Shuichi had been singing and dancing all afternoon and that's what made him tired. But the look on his face…was so…challenging. It was almost challenging anyhow.

Yuki stood and pulled open the door. Shuichi came crashing into him, slightly startled. It was only momentary though and the pink haired vocalist threw his arms around Yuki, crying loudly and making no sense at all.

"I promise I didn't! I swear I would never, ever, ever do that!" Shuichi wailed.

Yuki put his arms around Shuichi possessively and waited for him to stop crying enough that he could hear himself think. When Shuichi had cried himself out, Yuki leant down so he could whisper into his ear.

"How about you make it up to me then?"

Shuichi blushed red before biting his bottom lip and nodding eagerly.

Yuki smirked and silently dared Sakuma-san to try take Shuichi from him.


	8. Confession

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com

Rating: PG 13+

Pairings: Yuki x Shuichi, Ryuichi x Shuichi 

Notes: Nooo! I can't decide whether I want it to end as a Yuki x Shuichi or a Ryuichi x Shuichi! *flails arms*

Misread Circumstances

Shuichi stretched and rolled over to face Yuki. Maybe this plan had worked after all. Yuki seemed so protective. Still, Yuki thought that he'd slept with Sakuma-san. He would never do that…would he? Sakuma-san had been so nice to him lately and he'd never intentionally done anything to make him uncomfortable. Now everything was going to be strange. What was he supposed to say? Still…it was Sakuma Ryuichi, perhaps he'd already forgotten about what happened and everything would be normal next time they saw each other.

Shuichi let out a small sigh and stared at Yuki. He looked so pretty when he slept. Of course, he probably wouldn't appreciate being called pretty, but he was asleep, so it didn't matter.

Shuichi smiled and shuffled closer to Yuki, trying not to disturb him. After a moment though, Yuki frowned and opened his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked gruffly. Shuichi paused. He hadn't expected nice, protective Yuki to last very long.

For once, however, he was pleasantly surprised. Yuki rolled on his back and reached out, pulling Shuichi closer and slipping an arm around his waist.

"Yuki…" Shuichi mumbled. Yuki that actually wanted to cuddle was very rare.

"Brat," Yuki replied. Shuichi smiled since he could hear the underlying affectionate tone Yuki used.

Ryuichi sighed and knocked on Tohma's door again.

Finally the door opened and Tohma stepped out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Tohma! You have to help me!"

Tohma sighed, "Let me get my jacket."

Ryuichi nodded, hugging Kumagarou tightly as he waited.

Tohma returned quickly and fell into step with the anxious vocalist.

"What's the problem then?"

"You'll get angry with me!"

Tohma sighed, "Let's find somewhere we can sit down and talk."

"Ryuichi…why do I get the feeling I _am going to be mad at you?"_

Ryuichi hugged Kumagarou and bit his lip, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"You had better tell me then." Tohma sighed.

Ryuichi took a deep breath but made sure he wasn't looking directly at Tohma, glancing just over his shoulder.

"I'minlovewithShuichi!" Ryuichi cried suddenly and held Kumagarou up, just in case Tohma felt the need to throw something or beat some sense into him.

Tohma didn't say anything for a minute until he leaned forward, "This is _very bad."_

"I know! I know! Shu-chan loves Yuki-san…not me…"

"You're just going to have to—"

"How can I make Shu-chan love me?" Ryuichi blurted out before Tohma could finish.

"I was about to say that you have to get over this and forget about it."

"But Tohma—"

"No."

"I'd be helping you too."

Tohma glared at Ryuichi, making his point _very clear, before he stood up, "I don't want to hear about this again."_

"Yes Tohma…"

Ryuichi pouted as Tohma walked away. Generally he would've listened to him, but this time is was different.

"I just have to make Shu-chan love me, don't I Kumagarou?"

"I want you to stay here today," Yuki said before shoving a cigarette in his mouth and reaching for his lighter.

Shuichi blinked, "You do?" he asked, surprise clearly evident in his voice.

"That's what we're supposed to do, isn't it? Spend time together?" Yuki asked, staring over at Shuichi.

Shuichi's eyes sparkled and he threw himself at Yuki, "Oh you really mean it! I get to spend the whole day with Yuki! We could go somewhere too! We don't have to stay here aaaalllll day do we Yuki?"

Yuki sighed. He only had to keep Shuichi entertained, which shouldn't be too difficult. He managed to pull Shuichi off him for a moment, long enough to sit down. Shuichi promptly jumped into his lap though, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"I love you Yuki!" Shuichi beamed.

"I'd noticed," Yuki replied.


	9. Roses

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com

Rating: PG 13+

Pairings: Yuki x Shuichi, Ryuichi x Shuichi 

Notes: BAD FIC! Stop being so LONG! *laughs*

Misread Circumstances

Shuichi looked up as someone knocked on the door.

"Yuki, were you expecting anyone?" he asked.

"Go answer it."

Shuichi nodded and bounded towards the door and pulled it open.

"Shuichi Shindou?"

Shuichi nodded and the delivery man handed him the sign off form. Shuichi furrowed his brows before signing his name. The delivery man handed him a long box then left.

"Yuki! I got something!"

No reply. Shuichi shrugged and looked at the white box with rapt fascination. It didn't take him long to decide he'd better open it though and he pulled the string away excitedly.

He brought the box back over to where he'd been sitting with Yuki and pulled the lid off.

"Wha---look Yuki!"

Yuki looked over, trying to hide the fact that he was slightly curious about the contents himself.

"Who would send me all these?" Shuichi asked, picking one of the pretty red roses from the pile that lay inside.

"No card?" Yuki asked and Shuichi shook his head.

"Just a big bunch of roses! I've never gotten roses before. Who would send me so many?"

Yuki had a sneaking suspicion he knew exactly who had sent those roses. It did _not make him happy either._

Shuichi grinned wildly, "Yuki can I put them in some water? They'll look pretty!"

Yuki shrugged, "Do what you want with them."

Shuichi smiled and looked at the rose in his hand. He left the box for a moment and crawled onto Yuki's lap, "You don't like roses Yuki?"

"Not particularly."

Shuichi smiled and leant forward and kissed Yuki's nose, "I do. I think they're pretty. Who do you think sent them? No one knows where I live and it's not my birthday…"

"You have no idea whatsoever?"

Shuichi shook his head before sniffing the rose.

"Think harder."

"Yuuukkkiii! I don't know!" Shuichi whined.

Yuki sighed, "Go put the damn roses in some water."

"Then you don't mind if I stand them somewhere?!" Shuichi squealed and bounced away with the box.

Yuki drank the rest of the beer in his can with a frown. If it was Sakuma-san…no, it couldn't be. Sakuma-san surely wouldn't go this far to challenge him.

But if he was, he was going to be in for a lot of trouble.

Yuki smirked. Would he really fight for Shuichi's love? He'd always just taken it for granted.

"Yuki! I can't find anything! Have you _ever had any flowers?"_

Yuki sighed and got up; knowing Shuichi wouldn't keep quiet until he had his damn vase.

Yuki put the glass vase in front of Shuichi, who squealed in joy and snatched it away to fill it with water. Yuki bit back the urge to say something hurtful towards Shuichi's ridiculous behavior.

Shuichi put the vase back down and starting putting the roses into the water. Yuki watched with a small smile. Shuichi _did look cute, though he would never admit it to anyone. He was shining with joy and seemed to grow brighter each time he placed a rose into the vase._

Shuichi looked up for a moment and smiled, blushing lightly, "Yuki. Do you like them?"

"Hn…perhaps," he replied after a moment, his eyes not leaving Shuichi though.

He would never admit how hot the pink haired idiot made him, either.

Yuki stepped closer and held Shuichi by his shoulders, leaning down to kiss him. Shuichi made no protest until Yuki pulled away, leaving Shuichi very surprised.

"Yuki…what was that for?"

Shuichi's question was left unanswered and Yuki walked away. Shuichi jumped up and down on the spot, "Yuuukkkiii! You can't do that then walk away! Yuki!" he cried and ran after him.


	10. The Letter

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com

Rating: PG 13+ Bit's of bad language, but not enough to make it M.

Pairings: Yuki x Shuichi, Ryuichi x Shuichi 

Notes: Originally I wasn't going to bring Hiro into the fic, but I needed him, so I did. He's probably OOC, as if everyone wasn't in the first place…

Misread Circumstances

"I'm surprised you showed up," Hiro smirked.

"Hiiirrrooo! I only missed one day!"

"Yeah well K was pissed."

Shuichi pouted and looked at his can of soda nervously, "Was he really, really angry? I'll apologize, ne?"

Hiro shrugged, "I don't know. He was angry and he yelled a lot. Something about that he was going to kill you. The normal."

"Waa…no fair! It was only one day!"

"Oh yeah…this came for you this morning. When you were _actually supposed to get here," Hiro said and fished a letter out of his pocket. He handed it to Shuichi and went back to fiddling with a wire on a piece of equipment._

Shuichi looked puzzled before he tore open the envelope. This was the second time he'd gotten something.

He read the letter quickly then glanced over at Hiro, who was paying no attention to him whatsoever.

"Hiro…where'd you get this?"

"It was left here. It has your name on the front so I didn't open it."

"It doesn't say who it's from! This is the second time this has happened!"

Hiro looked up before patting the spot next to him, "Tell me what happened."

Shuichi bounced over and sat down next to his friend, "Well yesterday I went home to Yuki and we spent alllll day together and then someone knocked at the door and Yuki said I should get it and—"

"The short version, okay?" Hiro sighed.

"Ohhhh. Okay! Well I got a biiigg bunch of roses. Red ones. But there was no card to say who it was from. I put them in a vase but I don't think Yuki likes them but I do because they look really pretty and Yuki needs some pretty things in the apartment but he never lets—"

Hiro sighed quietly and let Shuichi continue his 'story.' After a couple minutes and a lot of chibification on Shuichi's part, Hiro decided he should say something.

"So you have no idea where any of these came from?"

Shuichi shook his head, "No! I think Yuki does though but he won't tell me. Do you think Yuki could've sent them?"

"Roses and letters? Keep thinking."

"He might have! Maybe I'm forgetting something. Maybe it's an anniversary…no…that's on my calendar…what could it be Hiro!!"

"Well…let's say it was him, which I don't believe for a moment, why doesn't he write on the cards that they were from him?"

"Maybe he wants to be all secretive and wants me to guess!"

"I doubt it."

Shuichi pouted and glanced at the letter again, "Do you think I should go?"

Hiro snatched the letter out of Shuichi's hands so that he could read it for himself.

Dear Shuichi,

                        Meet me at the park. You know which one. I'll be there about 12.

Hiro frowned and handed the letter back to Shuichi, "He wouldn't write something like that."

"Why not?"

"Because he wouldn't."

Shuichi frowned, "You're mean!"

Hiro sighed and felt the sudden urge to beat his head against the nearest wall.

"Then go. It's almost 11 anyhow. Go now. In one hour, you'll find out who it was."

"That's a great idea Hiro!" Shuichi cried and hugged Hiro before bouncing away.

Hiro sighed. Now he was going to have to explain to K where Shuichi was. He should just leave as well…let Suguru handle it…

Shuichi fiddled with the corner of his jacket nervously. It had to be Yuki, no matter what Hiro thought. Who else would send him pretty roses and letters?

"Shuichi?"

Shuichi looked up and came face to face with Ryuichi.

"What are you doing here?"

Shuichi looked around before looking back to Ryuichi, "I'm waiting for someone."

 "Who is Shu-chan waiting for? Can I wait too?"

Shuichi shuffled to the side of the bench, giving Ryuichi room to sit down, "I don't know who."

Ryuichi looked confused, "Then why are you waiting?"

"Because, I want to find out who I _am waiting for."_

Ryuichi hugged Kumagarou as he tried to understand. Shuichi sighed and handed him the letter.

Ryuichi scanned the letter quickly and pulled a face before handing it back.

"That's not very nice. You have to sign letters!"

Shuichi sighed, "I know. I don't even know what the time is. I've been here forever."

"It was 12 when I left with Kumagarou. He wanted to play in the park so I said it was okay."

Shuichi sighed, "I guess they're not coming then…"

"That's okay! You can play with Kumagarou and me then!"

"No thanks Ryuichi…I don't feel like it today…"

Ryuichi frowned, "Someone made Shu-chan sad. They're mean. C'mon, let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry! It's lunch time!"

Shuichi tried to protest as Ryuichi grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the bench.

Ryuichi played with Kumagarou's ears as he ate his sundae. Humming a song to himself the entire time.

Shuichi sighed and poked at his own dessert. He wasn't hungry and he didn't feel like ice-cream. He just wanted to go home. It _wasn't Yuki who sent him those roses and it __wasn't Yuki who was going to meet him._

"Shu-chan looked so sad, ne Kumagarou?"

"It's okay Ryuichi. I just want to go home."

Ryuichi shuffled his chair closer to Shuichi's, "I'll take you home, okay? If you really want too. I don't like seeing you sad Shuichi.

"Thank you …"

Ryuichi sighed and paid quickly before escorting Shuichi out onto the streets. Kumagarou sat happily in Ryuichi's arms, observing the comings and goings of people.

"Shu-chan want to hold Kumagarou?" Ryuichi asked, stopping in front of Shuichi.

Shuichi looked up at Ryuichi, tears threatening to spill over any moment.

"I wanted it to be Yuki…I knew it wasn't though…"

Ryuichi frowned and pulled Shuichi aside, "Shuichi…there's something I have to tell you."

"What?" Shuichi asked dejectedly.

"_I was the one who sent you those flowers yesterday…and __I was the one who sent you that note…"_

Shuichi looked up, his eyes full of confusion, "Why? Why didn't you send a card…or sign the note?"

"Because I thought you'd be angry with me."

"Angry? Why would I be angry with you?"

"Because…I—umm…" Ryuichi started, however he couldn't think of the right words to say, "I'm sorry Shu-chan…" he said quickly before closing the small gap between them, leaning down and pressing his lips against Shuichi's.


	11. The Kiss

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com

Rating: PG 13+ 

Pairings: Yuki x Shuichi, Ryuichi x Shuichi 

Notes: This chapter was HARD! *cries* You'd all better appreciate it ^.~ Despite how hard it was to write though, I really think I'm happy with this chapter. I feel sorry for Ryuichi though…

Misread Circumstances

Shuichi's mind kept yelling at him. Telling him to push Ryuichi away and yell at him and then never talk to him again.

His body was rebelling.

This was Sakuma Ryuichi, idol to thousands of fangirls. People would give up everything they owned and more to be in the exact same position he was in at the moment.

His body seemed to feel that this was a good enough reason to proceed with exactly what was happening and blocked out his mind all together. 

Since all rational thought was being ignored, Shuichi opened his mouth, allowing Ryuichi the entrance he craved.

But why should he listen to his mind when this felt so good? Ryuichi was so gentle but he was a wonderful kisser, as only was to be expected, since he'd probably had a lot of practice.

The only thing that forced Ryuichi away was the need for oxygen, which he was quite willing to deprive himself of for as long as possible.

Ryuichi slowly pulled away and ran his fingers over Shuichi's lips.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'll leave."

"Ryuichi…"

Ryuichi stopped as he was turning away, "Can I ask you something Shuichi?"

Shuichi furrowed his brows before nodding slowly.

"Do you know what it's like to be lonely?"

Shuichi bit his lower lip in thought for a moment, "Sometimes I think I do…but no, I don't."

Ryuichi smiled, but it held none of his usual happiness, "Good. I hope you never have to."

Ryuichi reached down and rescued Kumagarou from the pavement where he'd been accidentally dropped, before disappearing into the crowds of people.

Shuichi frowned. He wanted to follow Ryuichi now. He knew it was wrong to have been kissing him like that…but he'd never seen Sakuma-san so sad before.

Shuichi raised his fingers to his lips. He couldn't deny that he'd enjoyed that kiss, but Yuki didn't have to know. It wouldn't be happening again.

"Yuki! I'm home!"

Shuichi cringed. He wasn't going to say anything but the words just came out of his mouth as a reflex.

He couldn't tell Yuki what happened before. It was only a little kiss and he didn't have to know about it.

Shuichi sighed and made his way to the couch, flopping down into the comfortable seat. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. Something cold fell against his skin and he jumped involuntarily. Shuichi's eyes shot open and flashed to the gold bracelet around his wrist.

He'd almost forgotten he was wearing it. The necklace too. Ryuichi had only given them to him because…he liked him? More than a friend though obviously.

Shuichi frowned. Why couldn't anything every just be normal and easy?

"What are you doing home?"

Shuichi looked up and smiled lightly. Yuki just stared at him.

Shuichi waited for some sort of insult about how he was disturbing Yuki at work, or how he'd been in the middle of something, or that he was loud and annoying. But nothing came.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked tentatively.

"Come here."

Shuichi jumped and hurried over to where Yuki stood against the wall. He slipped his arms around the author's waist and rested his head against his chest.

"Please don't be mad at me Yuki…"

"Why would I be mad? We're going out tonight." Yuki said casually, running his fingers through Shuichi's candy pink hair.

Shuichi pulled back abruptly and stared at up Yuki, "We're---as in…you and me? Going out? Together?"

Yuki looked over at the clock, "At six."

Shuichi blinked a couple times before smiling brightly and throwing himself into Yuki's arms, "You're really going to take me somewhere! Oh I love you Yuki! So very, very much! This'll be so much fun!"

Shuichi smiled warmly as Yuki rubbed his back. What Yuki didn't know, wouldn't hurt either of them.


	12. Confrontations

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com

Rating: PG 13+ Umm…innuendo-ish.

Pairings: Yuki x Shuichi, Ryuichi x Shuichi 

Notes: Isn't it amazing how sap completely writes itself? But, yet again, I find myself feeling very sorry for Ryuichi. I truly don't know if he's going to have a happy ending in this fic…I'll _try working one into it, but it's not looking good. *frowns and hugs a Ryu-plushie* Poor guy…_

Misread Circumstances

"Yuki! That was soooo much fun!" Shuichi squealed happily, bouncing ahead of the blonde author.

"Quiet down would you? Embarrassing me in front of all these people..." Yuki said and grabbed Shuichi's arm, pulling him back.

"But Yuki! Can we do something else? It's such a nice night."

Yuki sighed and reached for the packet of cigarettes in his pocket. Shuichi snagged them before he could take one out though and bounced a couple paces away.

"Shuichi!"

"C'mon Yuki!" Shuichi giggled, waving the packet at Yuki.

Yuki sighed. Why did he agree to this again? Wait…it had been his idea. Even worse…

"Shuichi…please…" Yuki growled and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was getting a headache.

Shuichi hurried back and handed Yuki the packet before latching onto his arm, "We can do anything you'd like Yuki."

"Home, then sleep."

"That's no fun!"

"You said anything I want!"

Shuichi pouted, "Please Yuki, tonight's been so nice."

Yuki stopped and looked down at Shuichi, who was pulling the 'sad puppy' look with everything he had.

"All right, all right. The park."

Before he could brace himself, Shuichi had thrown himself into Yuki's arms, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you—"

"If! If you be quiet."

"Oh…okay…" Shuichi said with a pleased smile and resumed his place at Yuki's side, hugging his arm as they walked.

"It's getting cold Kumagarou. You want to sit in my pocket?" Ryuichi asked the stuffed rabbit.

"Okay!" he smiled and lifted Kumagarou up from his side and placing him in his coat pocket, "There. All better, ne?"

Ryuichi sighed and scanned the park, uninterested. It would be much more interesting if Shuichi were here with him. They could look at the stars and the pretty moon and walk together.

He could also think of a lot more interesting things to do, but Kumagarou shouldn't hear about _them._

Occasionally a couple would walk past, staring into each others eyes. He wished Shu-chan would look at him like that. He wouldn't hurt Shu-chan like Yuki-san did. He would love Shu-chan forever and never let him get hurt by anyone.

If only he'd been quicker, before Shu-chan could fall so deeply for Yuki-san, they might've been together now.

Ryuichi sighed once more and pulled his legs up to his chest. He didn't want to go home. It was cold and lonely there. Tohma didn't care what happened to him anymore. Everyone was…gone.

He had to have Shuichi. He had to…Shuichi was so warm…warm and real. Shuichi wouldn't leave him. He just had to make Shu-chan _love him._

"Yuki! Aren't the stars pretty? It's so nice here. Bit cold though…maybe we should go home. But just a bit longer okay?"

Yuki sighed and wondered how Shuichi was capable of having a conversation entirely on his own. 

"Come here," Yuki said and grabbed Shuichi, pulling the pink haired vocalist against him.

"Yuki…" Shuichi swooned, staring up at him with those large violet eyes. [1]

"Shh…" Yuki whispered and leaned down, kissing Shuichi softly. As was to be expected, Shuichi melted in his arms.

Yuki pulled away slowly and smiled at Shuichi. Shuichi smiled back meekly as his knees gave way and he collapsed into Yuki's arms.

"I love you Yuki…"

"Let's go home," Yuki said. As interesting as the prospect of taking Shuichi in the middle of the park was, he wasn't too keen on the idea of being picked up by the cops.

Shuichi nodded and managed to remember how to stand on his own two feet.

They walked a little further in complete silence. Shuichi was too wrapped up in staring at Yuki to notice much else, Yuki, on the other hand, spotted the green-haired person sitting on the bench further up.

He tensed and Shuichi blinked, "What is it Yuki?"

"Sakuma-san," Yuki said quietly. So quietly it sounded dangerous.

Shuichi bit his lip, "Yuki…please…he hasn't done anything!" Not anything Yuki knew about anyhow.

"No…he hasn't…yet."

"Yuki please don't…"

Yuki stared down at Shuichi, who was becoming all but frantic that perhaps he was going to do something to Sakuma-san.

Yuki smirked and leaned down, resting one hand on the back of Shuichi's neck and pulling him closer with the other. Yeah, Sakuma-san wouldn't miss this.

Yuki licked his lips quickly before capturing Shuichi's as his own. Normally he wouldn't do something like this but Sakuma-san needed to know _exactly who Shuichi belonged to._

Yuki kissed Shuichi, one of the hot kisses from his books that had those silly housewives and teenagers drooling. Within mere seconds, Shuichi had forgotten anyone else on the planet even existed, never mind that Ryuichi was sitting a couple meters away.

Ryuichi stood, ready to leave. This was depressing. He just wanted to go home and have some nice hot chocolate and curl up in bed…alone, but he had Kumagarou right?

He tightened his coat around him and looked around, wondering which way would be the quicker way home. That's when he spotted a very familiar splash of pink hair. Shuichi…

He was about to call out until he saw Yuki-san with him, and by the looks of it, they didn't want to be bothered.

Ryuichi bit back a sob and pulled Kumagarou out of his pocket, holding the stuffed toy close, "Its not fair Kumagarou…" he sniffed, fully intent on holding back his tears. He hated crying so much. He hated crying when he truly felt it.

He bowed his head low and ran. He ran right past Shuichi and Yuki-san and kept running. He just wanted to go home.

Shuichi pulled back, eyes glazed and cheeks flushed. "Yuki…"

"Hm?"

"How could you?!" Shuichi yelled at him. Yuki stared at him.

"What the hell do you mean?"

Shuichi glared at him before pushing away and chasing Ryuichi down the path.

"Ryuichi! Wait!"

Yuki watched him leave. He would not lower himself by calling out after the baka, but now he was all hot and Shuichi was _gone. Angry at him too…well…that didn't work quite as he'd planned._

With a sigh, Yuki pulled out a cigarette and lit it, turning his back against the wind. Absently he wondered if there was a bar close by he could stop at for a while.

[1] Violet, Blue, hell I've even heard green! In most of the pictures I have though, Shuichi's eyes are definitely violet.


	13. Dishonesty

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com

Rating: M. Ooo look at the rating jump! 

Pairings: Ryuichi x Shuichi 

Notes: I have just realized I am a complete psychopath! How could I do that too them?! I don't actually see this happening, but I don't see the whole _thing happening, so I may as well go all out on the OOC-ness and AUish-ness. I PROMISE I'll make up for my evil ways in the next chapter. Oh well…I guess all the Shu x Ryu fans will be happy *sweatdrops*_

Misread Circumstances

"Ryuichi! Please stop!" Shuichi cried. He was getting frightened now. He'd been chasing Ryuichi for a block now and they'd taken some pretty stupid chances across roads so far.

"Please! I don't want to see you hurt!" Shuichi cried louder. Ryuichi slowed and finally stopped, leaning against the wall, panting heavily.

Shuichi didn't slow his pace until he was a couple steps away from Ryuichi. He didn't come any closer, but he could tell he was crying. The way his shoulders heaved every so often was a sure give away.

"It's not fair y'know Shuichi?" Ryuichi asked and pounding his fist against the wall.

Shuichi clenched his fists with a frown. He didn't want to be the cause of this. Not him. He was so…insignificant.

"Ryuichi…please…"

Ryuichi looked up, his eyes red from crying and blotchy tears running down his cheeks.

"You don't care. No one _cares!"_

"Wait…I do care. People care about you Ryuichi. Everyone loves you."

Ryuichi smirked and Shuichi cringed. He looked…scary.

"They all love me do they? Yeah, everyone loves me. Sakuma Ryuichi, Nittle Grasper, NG, they love us all. Fame sucks Shuichi? Did you know that? Sure, now it seems great but it dies pretty fast until one day no one cares about you anymore and you end up doing commercials for some stupid new product on the market."

"Ryuichi…"

"Don't bother," Ryuichi said and turned away. Shuichi's eyes went wide and he flung himself at Ryuichi, clinging to his back.

"I care! I do! I care! Don't say that I don't care Ryuichi. I do! I can't give you what you want, but I can be you're friend."

Ryuichi didn't move for a moment until he grabbed Shuichi's wrists and pulled them free. He dropped them just as promptly and started to walk.

"Ryuichi! Don't you dare move another step!" Shuichi yelled angrily. Ryuichi stopped and Shuichi stormed over.

His hand shot out and he grabbed Ryuichi's wrist, pulling him closer.

"That is _not true. People __care about you."_

"Show me!"

Shuichi had had _enough. He could barely believe what Ryuichi was saying. What had snapped? This was not the genki Sakuma Ryuichi they all loved. This was…some evil body snatching alien like the ones on those cheesy American films._

He frowned and took Ryuichi's other hand before leaning up and kissing him. It was nothing special or barely even notable. He knew it was wrong but he was out of ideas.

Shuichi pulled back, "I'll show you…how much I care. But…it won't mean what you want it to. It never will…not while I'm with Yuki."

Ryuichi obviously didn't hear, or didn't care what Shuichi was saying anymore. He grabbed Shuichi and pressed him against the wall, kissing him passionately.

Shuichi closed his eyes. God, he shouldn't be doing this. Cheating on Yuki…he was going to cheat on the only person he'd ever been in love with. He couldn't leave Sakuma-san though and as much as it was wrong, he felt that somehow, he had to do this. Ryuichi was the driving force behind his entire career, perhaps, life. Nittle Grasper was the band to inspire him to form a band of his own, and without Ryuichi on the night of their first concert, they probably wouldn't be where they were today.

Yuki didn't have to know…

Yuki didn't have to know anything.

Shuichi splashed water on his face, trying to wash away how he felt. Terrible…disgusted with himself. Dirty.

Of course, he didn't mean that Ryuichi had anything to do with that. He'd been the one to agree to this. He'd brought it up. He was the guilty one. Ryuichi would never force himself upon him.

Shuichi pulled his shirt on and turned around. Ryuichi was still lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling absently.

"I told you it wouldn't mean what you wanted it to," Shuichi said quietly. Ryuichi didn't look over.

Shuichi sighed and picked up his jacket, "I'm leaving. I'm going home to Yuki. Please don't say—"

"I won't."

"Thank you…" Shuichi mumbled before leaving the room. How could he look at Yuki again without feeling guilty? Without knowing he'd done something terribly, disgustingly, wrong?

Dammit, of course Yuki was going to find out. They always did, didn't they? Eventually. It showed eventually.

'I can't lie,' Shuichi thought. Yuki had been able to distract him long enough so that his mind didn't wander to the kiss, but this was much bigger and much worse.

He had to get out of here though. Quickly. So he left.

He had absolutely no idea where he was going, but he couldn't bring himself to go back to Yuki. Not until he'd been able to bring himself into some sort of order. Something that wouldn't scream 'I just slept with Sakuma Ryuichi!'

Shuichi stumbled outside into the dark of the night. He didn't want to sleep at Ryuichi's, not even on the couch. He'd had to get out as fast as possible. It must be at least 2 or 3 now though.

He pulled his coat tighter and stumbled down the sidewalk, barely aware of anything happening around him. He must've walked about two blocks before he couldn't go any further. His legs gave way and he fall against the wall, sliding to the ground in a pile, sobbing loudly to himself.

Out of the few passers by, no one stopped.


	14. Frozen

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com

Rating: M. Bad Language mostly.

Pairings: Yuki x Shuichi 

Notes: Shuichi x Yuki fluffiness I suppose. I'm trying to make up for the last chapter.

Misread Circumstances

Yuki put down the glass and slid from the bar stool. A quick check of the old clock on the wall told him it was definitely time to go home. 4:30 in the blasted morning.

He rubbed his forehead and pulled on his jacket before wandering out of the bar. God he loved those all night bars. They really helped on those long restless nights and even more on the nights Shuichi was away.

He yawned and walked down the pathway. The streets were still all but bare, but over the horizon, between buildings, the first rays of sunlight were beginning to show.

Yuki shoved his hands deep into his pockets. The breeze had picked up while he was in the sickly warm bar, and the chill of the morning wasn't being erased by the slowly approaching day.

Yuki fumbled his fingers in his pocket until he found his cigarettes and lighter. He opened the packet with an annoyed frown. Four left. Not enough to get him through the day, especially if Shuichi was going to come home. He ducked into an alley way to light up. In the darkness he stumbled and fell against the wall a little roughly. His lighter was jolted from his hand and clattered to the floor. Yuki cursed and knelt down, trying to find the object.

He found something else.

Yuki stumbled back when his hands touched something warm. Something breathing. It was covered by a coat and curled into a tiny ball.

Yuki frowned and continued to look for his lost lighted. His shoe snagged the coat though and pulled it away from the body. A flash of pink.

"Shuichi?!" Yuki asked, eyes going wide. He shuffled over and pulled away the coat. The tell tale pink hair was enough though. He shook Shuichi fiercely and rolled him onto his back.

"Shuichi! Wake up!"

"Hnmm…not now…sleeping…"

Yuki frowned. God, he was freezing. Baka. What the hell was he doing out here? Why didn't he go home?

"Shuichi…wake up!"

Again, he got rather the same response. The lighter was completely forgotten as Yuki grabbed the coat and wrapped it around Shuichi, then slipped off his own and did the same with it.

"You baka…what are you doing out here? You're freezing."

Yuki lifted Shuichi into his arms, making sure the coats were covering him properly, before he headed for home.

"Shuichi…you stupid…moronic…idiot!" Yuki cursed in a whisper. Shuichi was still fast asleep and he was still ice cold. Yuki had bunched him up in every blanket he could find and turned the heating right up. He was sweltering but it didn't matter. What mattered was Shuichi.

Why the hell had Shuichi been out there? In an alleyway?! Why hadn't he gone home? Surely he wouldn't have gone home, not found him, and gone looking. Then, falling asleep in an alley? He wouldn't be that stupid would he? Shuichi had done some dumb things before, but nothing like this.

Yuki ran a hand through his blonde hair, completely annoyed.

Annoyed with himself.

If he'd followed…or if he'd gone straight home…this might not have happened. Shuichi would be okay.

Yuki shook his head. Dammit, why did this always happen to him? Shuichi just upended his life every waking moment. Yet, he still cared. He still bloody cared!

He'd _liked being by himself. It was quiet and predictable. Nothing had ever changed and then along came Shuichi. That fateful day in the park and some stupid wind had changed everything. Everything went from normal to chaotic._

"Hnn…Yuki…" Shuichi mumbled. Yuki jumped, being completely wrapped in his own thoughts. He sat up straight in the chair and looked at Shuichi. He wasn't awake…

He was having a bad dream most likely. Yuki shuffled the chair closer and felt Shuichi's forehead with the back of his hand. He felt warmer. That was a good sign.

"Shuichi you stupid idiot," Yuki growled but his features quickly softened, "Don't scare me like this."


	15. Difficulties

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com

Rating: M. Bad Language.

Pairings: Yuki x Shuichi 

Notes: Oic. Ryuichi's going all evil-strange. I'm sorry! *begs* Don't hate me! It'll come clear soon enough! The ending is in sight!

Misread Circumstances

Shuichi moaned and tried to roll over. Why was it so hot? Why was it so hard to move? It felt like he was being weighed down by something.

Slowly he cracked his eyes open. The first thing he saw was the ton of blankets he was covered in, which was highly odd, since he remembered falling asleep in an alley. After he'd finished crying…he'd been so tired…and it was so cold…

He'd fallen asleep in the alley way. Then…where was he now?

Shuichi looked around before slowly sitting up, pushing back the mounds of blankets. His eyes fell upon a person. He couldn't see their face but they had wonderful golden blonde hair…

"Yuki…" Shuichi breathed out. Yuki was fast asleep with his head buried in his arms as he leant on the bed. Shuichi reached forward. He just wanted to touch…not to wake…

The events before his crying came flooding back and he yanked his hand back with a chocked sob.

"I'm so sorry…" Shuichi cried. Yuki jerked and sat bolt upright. His eyes flashed to Shuichi quickly, still glazed from sleep.

"You're awake!" Yuki cried and stood up. Before Shuichi could reply Yuki had caught him in a tight hug.

"You stupid baka. What were you thinking?! Sleeping in an alley?!" Yuki asked him angrily, but the anger was quickly dissolved with urgent kisses.

"You idiot Shuichi." Yuki murmured once more, running his fingers through Shuichi's candy colored hair.

"I'm so, so sorry Yuki…" Shuichi sobbed.

Yuki held him close, "Shh…it's all right. Just don't be so stupid next time."

Shuichi clenched his fists into Yuki's shirt. There shouldn't have been a first time. There would _not be a next time. Yuki didn't have to know…Yuki would never know…_

Yuki thrust a cup of hot chocolate into Shuichi's hands, despite his protests of it being too hot. Keeping Shuichi in bed had been all but impossible, but Yuki found that Shuichi had none of his general life and hyperactivity today. He figured that it was just because of his rough night, but something nagged at him that it was _very different. Shuichi didn't __seem sick. He seemed depressed…and timid. Every time Yuki went to touch him he would recoil or stiffen up. It was strange, to say the least._

"Shuichi…what happened?" Yuki asked after a moment of silence. Shuichi visibly tensed and looked at the mug in his hands with sudden fascination.

Yuki waited for an answer until he realized he wasn't going to get one any time soon.

"Fine." He sighed and stood. Just in time as well, for the phone rang.

Shuichi jumped. It was most likely K looking for him.

His suspicions were right as well. Yuki answered and was treated to yelling, screams and death threats.

"_Where is he?" K asked finally._

"_Here. With me," Yuki replied, using English, the same as the American._

"He should be here, not there. Why isn't he? This is the—"

"_Back off," Yuki growled and the other end of the line was completely silent. Yuki frowned and hung the phone up on K before taking it off its hook. They would not be bothered today._

Yuki reached for his cigarettes then remembered his lost lighter. He'd never thought to buy matches before. What did a smoker, with a perfectly good lighter, need matches for?

"Shuichi…I'm going to go—"

"I'll go."

Yuki shook his head and stood, "You stay here. Drink your chocolate and watch some TV."

"Please Yuki…I need some fresh air…let me go."

Yuki frowned and went to say no once more. Shuichi was almost pleading with him though. Those large, sparkling eyes were staring up at him, looking lost.

"Fine…you can go. I need some matches…and some more cigarettes."

Shuichi nodded and stood. He was still wearing last night's clothes and simply reached for his jacket.

Yuki frowned once more and moved closer to Shuichi. Damn his protectiveness. Shuichi had gone to the damn shops before. It wasn't like he wasn't coming back. How did Shuichi even get to him like this?

Maybe last night had proved how much he cared about the stupid idiot.

"Don't take too long," Yuki said and handed Shuichi his wallet. 

Damn it. That wasn't supposed to come out so harsh. He'd meant to say something more along the lines of 'hurry back soon, okay?' or 'Don't make me worry.'

Yuki leant down, intending to kiss his pink haired lover. Instead, Shuichi jumped back and nodded before running out the door.

Yuki frowned. Odd. Definitely very odd.

Yuki had only sat down for a couple minutes when he heard a knock at the door. Shuichi couldn't be back all ready, besides, he had keys to get in. It had better not be K or one of those other NG annoyances. At the moment, he didn't think he could even stomach Tohma.

Yuki sighed and got up. Delivery maybe? Though he didn't know what.

Of course it could be some nice sales person he could take his anger out on.

He wrenched open the door, intent on giving whoever it was a mouthful, only to find Sakuma-san resting against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki growled. Ryuichi looked up at him, arms still crossed in front of him. Yuki furrowed his brows lightly. Sakuma-san smirked and moved to stand in front of the author.

Yuki frowned, "I shouldn't have to ask again."

Ryuichi smirked at him again before placing a hand on Yuki's chest and pushing him inside, following quickly after, kicking the door shut after him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I bet you're wondering what happened to Shuichi last night, ne?"


	16. Consequences

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com

Rating: M. Bad Language, Violence. Has anyone noticed they only have PG13, then straight to R at FF.net?

Pairings: Yuki x Shuichi, Ryuichi x Shuichi

Notes: I know everyone is wondering 'Mirai, what the hell are you doing!' But I promise my motives for making Ryu-chan go to Yuki will soon become clear! I'd also like to apologize about the grammar in the last four chapters; I wrote them all at three in the morning on one of those coffee/coke/caffeine highs. I don't even really remember what I wrote! ^.^; *blushes* I hope you can over look them and any others.

Misread Circumstances

"Actually, yes. What did you do to him."

Ryuichi followed Yuki further into the apartment, his hands shoved in his pockets and a cool air surrounding him.

"No stupid bunny today?" Yuki asked. Ryuichi glared at him but said nothing.

Yuki was getting fed up with this quickly. Sakuma-san had come here and he'd wanted to talk. Now he was absolutely silent.

"I just thought you'd want to know…" Ryuichi started after a moment of silence.

"Know what?" Yuki growled.

"Know that Shuichi was at my place last night."

Yuki frowned and narrowed his eyes, "I didn't expect him to run after you like an idiot."

Ryuichi pulled his hands out of his pocket to cross his arms. His eyes were shining with something Yuki had never seen before, contempt…self satisfaction…and something else.

Ryuichi leaned a little closer and smirked, "He's good in bed, isn't he?"

Yuki didn't have time to stop himself before he punched Ryuichi. How dare he…

"Yuki!"

Yuki didn't stop and pushed Ryuichi against the wall. Shuichi dropped what he was carrying and threw himself at Yuki, clinging to his arm.

"Stop it!"

Yuki growled and threw Shuichi off him roughly. Shuichi burst into tears and Yuki picked Ryuichi up by his collar, "Both of you, get out." He growled and threw Ryuichi towards the door.

"Gladly," Ryuichi sneered and knelt down to help Shuichi up. Shuichi shook him away though and scrambled to his feet.

"Yuki…please…"

"Out!"

Shuichi stumbled backwards before running out of the apartment. Ryuichi glared at Yuki one last time before following him out.

Ryuichi found Shuichi crying outside. He walked over slowly, not wanting to startle him.

"Shu—"

"Why?!" Shuichi cried and stared up at him. His big eyes were full of tears and red from crying.

"I know…I know I said that I wouldn't say anything...but—"

"He didn't have to know! It would've been all right!"

Ryuichi slowly dropped to his knees next to Shuichi and took his hand, "Shuichi…you don't understand…now that you and Yuki-san aren't together…we can be together instead!"

Shuichi stopped crying and opted to simply stare for a moment. He blinked a couple times before pushing Ryuichi aside and jumping to his feet, "What! You think that just because Yuki threw me out…it means that I don't love him anymore?! I love Yuki! I was stupid…it was stupid…it meant nothing though! I gave you what you wanted; I always try to give everyone what they want. I just want to make everyone happy!"

"Shuichi…I didn't want to sleep with you…I want you to be with me. Like you and Yuki-san…or Tohma and Mika…forever…"

"No. It's not forever Ryuichi!" Shuichi cried, "See what you've done? Yuki will never forgive me!"

"I forgive you! You can love me, couldn't you?"

Shuichi wiped his tears away angrily, "No I can't! I still love Yuki even if he never forgives me. Even if I never see him again and he hates me forever I will _always love Yuki."_

Shuichi sunk to the floor again, letting the sobs of anguish and sorrow overflow him. He didn't care anymore. He didn't care who saw, or if Ryuichi just disappeared.

"We…we could be happy…" Ryuichi whispered as he watched Shuichi cry. He didn't know what to do now. He'd done the wrong thing…it was entirely his fault. Shuichi had wanted to stay with him to make him feel better…he had. He had felt better…but it had been wrong. He'd made Shuichi cheat on Yuki-san, just to make him feel better. Now Yuki-san was angry at Shuichi…and Shuichi…

Ryuichi brought his knees up to his chest. He was sorry. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean to make Shuichi cry. He didn't mean to mess this up. He didn't _mean any of it._

Ryuichi dug in his pockets for a moment until he found his cell phone. He barely used it but Tohma insisted he carry it around. He punched in the numbers with shaky hands and brought it to his ear, waiting for it to ring and for someone to pick up.

The call was answered and tears sprang to Ryuichi's eyes.

"Please…help me…"


	17. Apologies

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.comPRIVATE 

Rating: M. 

Pairings: Yuki x Shuichi, Ryuichi x Shuichi

Notes: I don't know if I'm happy with this chapter, but at 5 in the morning, I'm not particularly happy with anything. *smirks* Enjoy!

Misread Circumstances

Tohma wrapped his arms around Ryuichi and hugged him lovingly.

"You knew this would happen. This is why I told you not to."

"I can't help it Tohma!"

"I know…its okay…" Tohma whispered, patting Ryuichi's hair. Shuichi had long cried himself to sleep and now it was the three of them sitting outside, wondering what exactly was going to happen.

Ryuichi curled his fists into Tohma's jacket, refusing to let go until he felt remotely better. The odds of that ever happening were not looking good.

"Ryuichi…I'm sorry I pushed you away…"

"It's okay Tohma-kun…"

"No. It's not okay. If I'd let you talk to me…stay with me for a while…this might not have happened."

"It probably would have anyhow…eventually."

Tohma sighed, "Are you ready to do the right thing?"

Ryuichi pulled away slowly and looked at Tohma, "Do you have a plan? I…I don't want this to be happening anymore."

"I know. Yes, I have a plan."

"I have to talk to Yuki-san…don't I?"

"Yes. I'll be there though…he won't hurt you."

"What about Shuichi…"

Tohma squeezed Ryuichi's shoulder before moving to Shuichi's side, shaking him lightly.

Shuichi frowned and furrowed his brows before his eyes slowly opened. He squinted against the light and brought his hand to his face.

"What…what are you doing here?"

"Ryuichi called me. Come on. We're going up to see Yuki."

"What…no…he's still angry! He'll…"

"It's okay Shu-chan…I have to talk to him. You can stay with Tohma. He won't hurt either of us."

Shuichi glanced at Ryuichi before looking back at Tohma and nodding. 

Tohma smiled and helped Shuichi to his feet before they headed upstairs.

Tohma knocked on the door and stood back a step to wait.

The only thing he received was a heated reply from inside.

He looked back at Shuichi, who was dancing from one foot to the other anxiously.

Tohma knocked again and leaned closer to the door, "Its Tohma. We need to talk."

There was silence from the other side and Tohma waved Shuichi and Ryuichi away. Both scampered away to hide down the hall.

Tohma listened closely and heard footsteps approaching the door. He took a step back to wait.

The door was unlocked and slowly opened.

"May I come in?" Tohma asked and Yuki opened the door further, letting him into the apartment.

Tohma smiled lightly, "Some interesting things have been happening, haven't they?"

"You could say that."

Tohma sat down and stared at Yuki, "I won't play on these formalities. I'm here to talk about Shindou-san."

"Really," Yuki said with the sarcasm very evident in his voice.

"I need you to talk to Sakuma-san."

"I bet that's just what Sakuma-san had in mind while he was—"

The glare from Tohma told him he should not continue that sentence.

Yuki sighed quietly and sat down, knowing that Tohma wouldn't let him escape this one. He just wanted to be left alone to fume. Left alone to wonder how long this had been going on, or if it had only been this once.

He wanted to be left alone to wonder why Shuichi would do this to him.

Of course he had a pretty fair idea. Shuichi was probably sick of dealing with him. Maybe he'd finally broken the poor boy and drove him into the arms of another; in this case, Sakuma-san. He wouldn't be surprised.

"I think it's important you hear what he has to say."

Yuki stared at him for a moment before making a noncommittal sound and reaching for the new packet of cigarettes.

Tohma took that as a yes and stood to go fetch Ryuichi.

"Tohma...I don't know if I can do this…"

"You have to. You know this is the right thing to do."

Ryuichi frowned but nodded. He was beginning to hate the 'right thing.'

Tohma led Ryuichi into the apartment and over to where Yuki was sitting. He gave Ryuichi's shoulder a gentle squeeze before going to look after Shuichi.

Ryuichi shuffled his feet, feeling very uncomfortable. Yuki-san looked furious with him.

"I…ummm…"

Yuki sighed, "That better not be it."

"No! It's not!" Ryuichi cried, holding up his hands, "It's just…hard. I suppose…I'm sorry? It's not enough, I know but it's not what you think. I know that I—we—that's not the point. The point is that Shuichi loves you and this is entirely my fault. Shuichi felt that…I might do something…something terrible. He gave me what he thought I wanted but I realized that Shuichi will never love me like I want him to. I want him to love me like he loves you Yuki-san. During…" Ryuichi blushed lightly and looked away, "He called your name."

Yuki made no response except to take a long draw on his cigarette, watching Ryuichi with careful scrutiny.

"I can't make him love me Yuki-san…he's too in love with you. It wasn't right but you have to forgive him and take him back! He only did it because he's a good person...he only did it to help me. He told me that it would never mean anything because he loves you. He was so scared that this would happen and then I told you…because I thought if you threw him out, we could be together."

Ryuichi sighed and bit his lip. He wished he had Kumagarou to make him feel better. He wanted to go home and hide in his bed and not think about this ever again. But he just had to make Yuki-san take Shuichi back.

"It was so, very wrong Yuki-san, but please don't blame Shuichi! Blame me, please! It's my fault and not Shuichi's and…just…please don't stay mad at him. Please don't make him cry."

So quickly, Ryuichi almost missed it, Yuki shot a glance at the door before returning his intent gaze back. Ryuichi held his breath, hoping that Yuki would say something.

The silence hung in the air for a moment while Yuki finished his cigarette then dropped it into the ashtray.

"Where is he?" he asked finally.

"Are you going to—"

Yuki stood and frowned at Ryuichi. He didn't need any further encouraging though and ran towards the door, hoping Yuki would follow. He did.

Shuichi sobbed into his hands and Tohma tried to offer him cheap comfort in the fact Ryuichi was speaking with Yuki.

Tohma went silent though and Shuichi could hear footsteps coming towards them. He held back his tears, listening carefully before slowly looking up.

"Come inside," Yuki said. There was no emotion in his dull voice, but Ryuichi and Tohma took the chance to leave while they could.

Shuichi stood and bit his lower lip, not wanting to do anything that may anger Yuki any more. He carefully slipped his hand into Yuki's and when the author didn't say anything, he sighed in relief and allowed himself to be led inside.

Ryuichi leant against Tohma, not certain if he could hold himself up. It hurt so much. Yuki-san was taking back Shuichi, which was good, but it also meant he'd truly lost him. Shuichi belonged with Yuki-san…not with him. 

And he was all alone again.

"You did the right thing Ryuichi," Tohma said softly, putting an arm around Ryuichi's shoulders.

"I know," Ryuichi sighed.


	18. Endings

Author: Jasmine Flame, AKA Mirai. All flames can be directed to jasmine_flame@hotmail.com

Rating: M. 

Pairings: Yuki x Shuichi

Notes: The final chapter. It's finished. It's over. I can go back to my other fanfics…^.^; Enjoy. Lot's of Yuki x Shuichi fluff to keep you entertained. (Hopefully entertained.)

Misread Circumstances

"Yuki…"

Shuichi crawled closer to Yuki, staring up at him with watery eyes.

"You're noisy."

Shuichi shuffled closer yet again till he was sitting right beside the author.

Yuki glanced at him briefly and Shuichi smiled warmly. He still didn't get a better response though.

"Yuki…I know you're mad at me…"

Yuki still didn't reply and reached for the quickly diminishing packet of cigarettes. Shuichi's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, holding him back.

"Yuki…please…we need to talk."

Yuki pulled his wrist free and looked at Shuichi harshly, "Fine. Then talk."

Shuichi bit his lower lip, feeling the first sting of tears in his eyes. He had to stay calm though. Yuki had taken him back…but he couldn't mess it up. Perhaps he shouldn't say anything at all and hope Yuki forgot about it.

He'd never forget it though. What he'd done to Yuki…

"I'm…I---" Shuichi stuttered, trying to think of the right words, "I was stupid." 

"Hn…you're always stupid."

"Yuki! I'm trying…It wasn't right. I wasn't thinking properly. I knew this would happen and I…just…I had to help Sakuma-san. I owe him so much. I don't know if you can understand that but I don't _love him, I __love you."_

Shuichi sighed lightly. Yuki wasn't going to answer him. Perhaps he wasn't even really listening? Maybe he just didn't care.

Yuki stood and Shuichi almost fell forward from the loss of his weight on the couch.

"I'm going out."

"Yuki…please don't! Please stay!"

Yuki grabbed the packet of cigarettes and matches and jammed them into his pocket before heading for the door, not turning back to say anything else.

Shuichi heard the door slam close before his tears finally fell from his eyes.

Shuichi pulled the blanket tighter around himself as he sat in the silence. It was getting late and Yuki still wasn't home. Soon it would be night and it would get cold. Yuki hadn't taken his coat or a sweater.

Shuichi bit his finger anxiously, beginning to worry for the author's safety even though he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Shuichi jumped when someone knocked at the door. It couldn't be Yuki…

He jumped to his feet and dashed over to the door, pulling it open.

"Delivery for Shindou Shuichi?" 

Shuichi blinked a couple times and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand before shakily taking the form and signing it. The box was handed to him and the delivery man hurried away.

Shuichi stood in the doorway, staring at the box. It looked awfully similar to the one he'd been sent from Ryuichi.

Ryuichi wouldn't send him more flowers…would he?

Slowly he headed back inside and slipped the cord from around the box. He sat down and stared at the box for the longest time, wondering simply what he would do if they were from Ryuichi.

He sighed and took the lid from the box. Inside was a single red rose, not like the huge bunch Ryuichi had sent him.

"Why is it such a big box?" Shuichi asked aloud and took the rose out. A card dangled from the stem and he blushed, slowly reaching for it.

'Please don't let it be Ryuichi…' Shuichi thought, closing his eyes and he opened the small card.

Almost too afraid at what the card read, he cracked open his eyes before slamming them shut again. If it was from Ryuichi…no…it couldn't be.

He sighed, steadying himself, and opened his eyes, glancing at the card.

It was almost entirely blank except for a name written in the lower corner.

Yuki.

Yuki closed the door behind him and was promptly attacked by Shuichi.

"Yuki! Thank you!"

"I'm going to bed."

"Yu~ki!"

"I have a headache and you're noisy."

"I just wanted to thank you…" Shuichi said, "I love you."

Shuichi wasn't sure but he _thought Yuki smiled just then. It didn't last long though before Yuki pulled away and headed off to bed._

Shuichi sighed, contemplating on following him. He'd probably be yelled at though and told to sleep on the couch.

Two hours later, Shuichi still couldn't sleep. It was late and he was very tired from the day's events, but knowing Yuki was still mad at him, kept him awake.

He pulled his blanket closer and stared up at the dark ceiling before rolling onto his stomach a moment later, trying to get comfortable.

He'd replaced the big bunch of roses with the one he'd gotten today. It looked a little silly sitting all alone in the big vase, but he didn't care. Yuki had given it to him, however indirectly, and it didn't matter if it were one or one hundred, it was special.

"Wonder why…" he mumbled quietly. Why had Yuki sent him a rose? It was so….un-Yuki-like. But the card was so predictable. No kind words, nothing except his name. Even that was small, where as he could've put it in the middle of the card like most people would have.

Shuichi smiled. That was characteristically Yuki.

Shuichi sighed and rolled onto his back again. Of course, he wasn't expecting Yuki to be standing a couple paces away. He jumped back in surprise and pulled the blanket closer.

"Yuki, you scared me!" he cried.

The silence surrounded them as neither moved. Shuichi was unconsciously tugging on the blanket, wondering what Yuki was doing awake and staring at him?

Yuki ran a hand through his hair before walking over and sitting beside Shuichi. He leaned over and grabbed Shuichi's hand, pulling him into his lap.

Shuichi blinked a couple times before making himself comfortable against Yuki.

"Why are you awake?" Shuichi asked finally.

Yuki didn't give much of an answer at first, leaning down to kiss Shuichi's neck.

"I was lonely without you," Yuki whispered into his ear and Shuichi pulled back and looked at him in surprise.

"You—I—" 

Yuki sighed lightly as Shuichi stared at him, "Shuichi…I'm going to say something but you have to listen very closely and not interrupt me."

"But Yuki—"

"I said, don't interrupt me."

"Ah…sorry Yuki. I'll listen."

Yuki sighed and slipped his arms around Shuichi's waist, "Shuichi…I haven't been treating you right."

"But Yuki you—"

Yuki put one of his hands over Shuichi's mouth carefully, knowing that he wouldn't be quiet otherwise.

"Sorry Yuki…" Shuichi mumbled, his words smothered by Yuki's hand. Yuki slowly took his hand away once he was sure Shuichi wasn't going to interrupt for the moment.

"I don't blame you. I don't treat you right. I didn't take you back just because of what Sakuma-san said. That idiot's babblings didn't help anything. I took you back because I don't blame you for sleeping with him."

Yuki hand shot back to cover Shuichi's mouth once more, before he could even think of protesting.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with myself," Yuki said finally.

Shuichi blinked and reached up, moving Yuki's hand away from his mouth.

"Yuki…" he smiled, tears filling his eyes, "You're really not angry!"

Shuichi squealed and threw his arms around Yuki's neck.

"I love you Yuki!"

Yuki held Shuichi against him and whispered, "I love you too Shuichi."

Shuichi pulled back, "W-what?"

Yuki didn't reply, silencing Shuichi with a warm kiss.

"Come to bed," Yuki said at last and Shuichi flushed red and nodded. He let Yuki pick him up and carry him towards the bedroom.

Ryuichi reached for the phone as it rang. He lifted it to his ear and quietly answered.

_"Ryuichi?"_

"S-shuichi?"

_"Guess what!"_

Ryuichi smiled at the sound of his friends voice, "What?"

_"Yuki isn't angry at me! Guess what else!"_

Ryuichi smiled brighter and hugged Kumagarou against his chest, "What else?"

_"Yuki said he loves me! He really meant it to!"_

"That's wonderful Shuichi."

_"Uh-oh. I think I said that too loud, Yuki's looking at me," Shuichi giggled on the other end of the line, __"I gotta go Ryuichi…ummm…I just wanted to make sure…we're still friends aren't we?"_

"I'll always be your friend Shuichi." Ryuichi smiled.

_"Thank you Ryuichi. Seeya later!"_

"Bye…" Ryuichi got out quickly before the other end went dead. Ryuichi put the phone back with a bright smile. He barely even felt the light hands rest of his shoulders until Tohma cleared his throat and he was brought back to reality.

"Oh! Tohma, guess what?"

"Was that Shindou-san?"

Ryuichi nodded and leaned back into Tohma's arms, "He's happy Tohma. He's…really happy."

"Ryuichi—"

"It's okay Tohma…I thought I was angry…and sad. But I'm not! I want him to be happy and, I'm glad that he is."

"Then why did you…"

Ryuichi tilted his head back to rest on Tohma's shoulder, "Yuki-san was not making him happy, so I thought I could instead…but Yuki-san is making him happy now, so I don't mind."

Tohma smiled lightly, "You're a good person Ryuichi. Never change, all right?"

Ryuichi nodded and closed his eyes, "I won't…"

Tohma tightened his hold around Ryuichi in a small hug, "How about we go get some ice-cream?"

Ryuichi's eyes flashed open, "Can we? Can Kumagarou have some too?"

"Kumagarou can have any flavor he likes," Tohma laughed and Ryuichi spun around, hugging him tightly before bounding away to get his coat. Tohma watched him for a moment before coming to the conclusion that Ryuichi would ultimately be fine.

**The End**

**Final Notes: I know everyone wanted Ryuichi to get with Tatsuha, but it would've been illogical for me to bring him in right at the end, just to appease Ryu-chan. So, you get some Tohma x Ryuichi friendship-y stuff. You can make your own theories about that.**

**Archive:    My website at www.iinet.net.au/~mirai**

If you would like to archive this fic at your own site, please ask me.

**Thank You's: I'd like to thank my friend Alan (who is a _cool writer, no matter what he thinks!) who helped me immensely with chapter 17 (Apologies.) Without him, it would have been strange and uncharacteristic. It makes me wonder if Alan's seen Gravitation… ^.^v_**

I'd like to thank the following people: Akari, CSMars, Anomay, Tenshi Megami, SarahStarFlower, Sope, Eike, Tschubi-chan, Jenniyah, Valeicia, Chambers, Amya, Mariana and Sei-chan for reviewing me more than once. I love multiple reviews ^.^ 

Last but not least, I'd like to thank everyone _else who reviewed me. I've never gotten so many reviews in my entire life and I'm grateful for every one of them._

**Conclusion: I'd just like to say, that I've never received such a wonderful turn out for a fic. I can't believe that something I decided to do on a whim, which is so much worse than my other things, got so many readers and reviews. I hope that in future, my new Gravitation fics will get just as many reviews ^.^ I can only hope anyhow.**


End file.
